Crimson Love
by xxellenmaysongxx
Summary: CANCELLED! Remake may come! 6 monthes after the daedra invasion, a young elf called Cherri, a powerful mage and clumsy girl, fights for her town well keep. It's a love story, not an adventure! I think... OC/Garrus D.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Summary**

This is a two part story, on some chapters; you get to know, what's going on in Garrus Darelliun, the second of commander, in the Cheydinhal guard's mind. Yea the main character is Cherri, and yes that is her really name, she's an elf they do this to people.

**

* * *

Crimson Love**

**Prologue: The Bad Feeling**

_Cherri_

It's been six months since the invasion of Mehrunes Dagon, and I still love the great sight of the mighty statue of Akatosh's avatar. I still wonder what our great saver, the late Martin felt, when he transformed into the mighty dragon.

They say, there will be no more evil gates, but some scholars at the mages guild say that we shouldn't be so optimistic about the statue, well maybe they're right, but how many times have they looked up and admired the view.

I'm a student of the Mages Guild, I take most of my studies at the Cheydinhal Guild Hall, though once every other month, I go to the Arcane University, usually to give back and take out particular books, that the Cheydinhal Guild Hall don't have or to give in my essays.

You can say, I'm more self taught, "Cherri the little elven bookworm" that's what my tutor tells me. I am one of the best also, top in my class, well in exams, essays and tests. I don't really live at the University like most students do. I have my own house, in Cheydinhal, near the guild and the famous painter Rythe Lythandas. You don't really see him; his wife says he's mostly in his study, nearly everything day.

I feel sorry for her, but today I have a really bad feeling that the new Captain of the Guard, Ulrich Leland, but then Shelley says I worry too much, they all say I worry to much.

_

* * *

Garrus Darelliun_

"Another day, another Septim" that's how the expression goes, right? Like it matters, must be something in the wind or I'm not to sure, about my new Captain.

Seems like I'm not the only one, our resident Cute Elf, has a simpler feeling according to the Mages Guild and Shelley. She always seems to have worries on her mind that what makes her clumsy I guess. Well on my rounds, I have seen her, thinking about something, troubling herself with her thoughts and crash she bangs into something, falls over, knocks something over, anyway it does someway reflect her cuteness. I'm not sure how though.

Then again, I don't know anything about, only said a few words to her, asking if she's okay, but I don't really know her name, or the whereabouts of her house. Then if I did know, I feel like a stalker, I guess since she is so innocent and damn cute.

Why is she so cute? Well like I said, I really have a bad feeling about our new town guard, Ulrich Leland, I think his name was. I don't even know where Count Indarys, got him. Where ever Bretons come, maybe?

Well he bet me, in becoming the new Town Guard Captain, poor Garrus Darelliun, stuck again as second in commander, that's what my companies say.

Well maybe I'll be Guard Captain, when my gut is right about something.


	2. Chapter 2: Only If

**Only if…**

I slowly packed my books and clothes for my monthly trip to the University, as I exited my house, I was about to look the door, when I say him. The new Town Guard Captain, you could tell by his face and height that he was a Breton, not an Imperial like most guards are.

His hair was dark; his eyes were filled with greed and lust. He looked like he was scanning the town to see who he could make pay the highest of fines.

I walked to the gate, trying to stay as far away from him as I could get. I had that feeling again; I know I'm right about him. It's in his eyes.

On my way I saw poor Aldos Othran, he was so depressed, just last week his wife died, he's never been the same since. Yesterday was her funeral, I never thought that many people in Cheydinhal would go and pay their respects to her. It turned out she died in a bandit raid, no one likes bandits, and according to a rumour I heard that they mangled, her body very badly. But that's just a rumour; bandits aren't the type to mangle their victims' right? I've heard vampires do, but then most of their victims turn into vampires themselves, so that's not true.

I also saw Shelley, she greeted me with good luck, and she too, is still mourned by Ren Othran's death. I gave Shelley my house key, so she can keep it tidy, till the day I come back.

This was no ordinary, trip to the Imperial City.

I was going on a four month, training course, around Tamriel. I really was going to miss her but there's nothing I can do, my tutor set me up with the rest of the class, so I guess I have to.

Outside the city gates, an enchanted carriage was there waiting. The University, take care of their students more since Arch-Mage Traven took over. He doesn't want any student, to die will travelling the roads to the Imperial City, due to factor of more bandit raids, and necromancers attacks on the way to the City than to any other city or town.

The carriage is enchanted with a magical barrier so when moving, it almost becomes invisible and can reflect spells and arrows from hitting the driver. I think it is nearly neat, but time was racing and so I did as I usually did, take one deep breath and enter the carriage.

* * *

I saw the cute elf leave for her monthly trip, to the Imperial City, but something was odd, she had more lounge than her usual amount, Shelley told me that she was going on a four month training course around Tamriel. I felt strange when she told me that, like what if she never comes back, I'll never know her name. Before I knew it, I turned and asked "Shelley what is her name?" Shelley stared at me with a shocked look, it like I was the only person in the whole world who has ever asked her that question. Then she started laugh, and replied "Cherri, you dull stone, what did you not know or something?"

My face went red, I always thought that Cherri was her nickname and decided never to call her that, as we barley knew each other.

"Oh, you thought it was her nickname didn't you," she continued "its okay, a lot of people think that is her nickname."

I never got Shelley; at times it was like she could read people's minds or something strange. Then being an inn hand, I guess she is good at telling what's what with people, by their body and facial expressions.

I and Shelley talked for nearly a hour, before my new captain called me to take the castle round. I hated him, I really hated him. If only I was captain, then this place would be, better than he's going to make that's for sure.

I waved bye to Shelley, while on my way to make the castle round, Cherri I hope she is okay, I don't want anything to happen to her, anyway Cherri is a big girl, how old is she, at least twenty-five, twenty-six, but then cute elves, never saw their age, and I've heard they live up to five-hundred, at least but then many people aren't really saw, they mostly die of illness or injury, before they hit that old, right?

* * *

I tried to fall asleep, on my way, but no luck. The carriage ride, is always super bumpy, you get shoved and flung around every where. Not very pleased, but least the driver is nice.

It seemed like forever has past before I got there. Maybe I shouldn't of agreed to go on this trip, and stayed home, with a new town captain. I worry too much, they say, I think too much, they say. Maybe I do, by the nine divines, I'm doing it now.

_Stop it Cherri! Stop thinking too much!_

The gates of the University lay beyond a bridge, outside the main city. But I dare not enter, and look like a fool. I held my bags, not letting them go. My eyes, filled with wonder, The Arch Mage, himself, wondering, greeting, talking. To my fellow classmates, of sorts frozen, I dare not let go, don't want to be known by him, as a clumsy elven girl.

He didn't notice me, I didn't know what to think, sad, disappointed, relieved. Never the less, I didn't mess up. I've always looked up, to Traven, he's like a hero, for many mages. Nor handsome or ugly, his face is old and worn; his eyes twinkled with great power and wisdom. No one would think, he only been Arch mage for a year, or was it two, now?

More grand carriages arrived, bigger than the ones, that take students to the University, and then there was at least thirty, thirty-five of us. From the gifted to the spoiled, I walked over to my mentor, at the University, Raminus Polus, a grand Imperial Sorcerer, one of the mages guild councillors. He's wise yet, so young, well to me anyway. Being ninety does have its weird moments, but I'm just a child in my people's standards. Young, wild and free, doing what the wind tells us. Our group, slit into three and we entered our carriages. I looked out, and started to think, what would happen if I stayed at home, apart from missing amazing trip, if only he notice me….

The horses' hooves started to moves, drawing the heavy load behind, well I guess ten people in each carriage, thirty students, three supervisors, of course they got their, own carriage. Less cramped and whatever the teachers get.


	3. Chapter 3: Frostfall Eclipse

**Frostfall Eclipse**

I looked upon the leaf covered grass, out of the carriage window. Everything seems so different, since I left. Of course that was Mid Year; everything was green and covered in flowers. The warm summer breeze does seem better the bitter cold of Frostfall.

The carriage came to a sudden stop, I guess the driver froze, but I didn't notice that we reached Cheydinhal. The door sudden burst startled me to see Shelley, bright eyed, fresh face, with a weird grin on her face. I know something terrible has happened while on my trip. My instances were right, but I didn't dare ask.

"How was it, what did you see, do you need hand will your load?" Shelley enthusiastically asked, she acted like she has been waiting for me to return, forever. Which was strange, she never did this before.

"Yea sure, I'll tell you everything, when we get to my house, okay?" I replied, hoping for a single nod, but knowing I wasn't supposed to be that lucky.

"Well yea, let's go…" she sadly answered, but we head of anyway.

As I entered my house, everything was the same. The whole house was like it got stuck in a time lock down. The door slammed shut. I and Shelley walked up stairs to put everything away. As we did, I told her everything. From the carriage rides to the glittering steams, from the smallest creature to the biggest, she smiled and she laughed. Not once spoke.

When the fire danced its devilish display, the warmth sparked gently to the cold sweat, tears and blood. It formed questions, which I wish were left unspoken.

"So has something bad happened," I summoned to our questionable conversation, "every time I try to ask, you change the subject." Shelley just sat there in silence; no single breath could be heard. Her mouth moved, but nothing came. Her face was pale, hidden behind shadow mostly. Her redguard features crippled with the silence. The fire danced with rage, anger, to this everlasting silence.

The room was filled with emptiness, till one phrase spoke "you were right" from her darkened lips. "He kicked poor Aldos out of his home, on to the damp cold streets; he couldn't pay the last two fines, the bastard!"

I stood up, Shelley began to cry. Her tears had drawn the fire closer, like a praying monster, troll of some sorts.

"Where is he?" I asked breaking the cruel tears. Shelley looked up, with an expression on her face, an expression of confusion; she looked back at the fire.

Her lips spoke, "Aldos lives near the Riverview and Ulrich I don't know,"she turned back around and asked "You're not doing anything stupid, are you?"

I simply smiled, gripped my shoal, replying "If letting a friend freeze to death, is stupid, then yea." I was out the door, before Shelley could stop me.

The frozen wind screamed against my face, I rushed to Riverview, as I walked over the bridges, the water seemed to freeze. Turning ripples into pieces of stained looking glass. The icy night sky twinkle its perfect cloudless stars, the streets were quiet, not a guard was in sight, and I guessed their armour freezes them within, so they don't walk the streets of cold dark Cheydinhal.

The silence was broken, by a Dummer, freezing in the cold. The chapel is the other beggars go, to hide from the cold, ice and snow. But Aldos was stubborn, ever knowing this I still intended to help. With the wind, still howling its dying cries, I crept down, beside him and lifted my hand on his.

"Hi, Aldos, are you okay," I spoke, gently as if he was a child. He looked at me with surprise, a warm face, in the deadly cold of Frostfall.

His skin was paler than I have ever seen for a Dummer, oh why his lip was sore. These replied with a frozen tune "Cherri….is…tha….you…."

The smell of ale, brushed from his breath. I nodded to his delight, and he continued "wha….are…you….doing….out…ere…." My hands warmth disappeared with the wind, I too began to freeze.

But I wasn't going to, so I gave him the nudge to sat you, "come on, let's no freeze, in the autumn cold." I implied, as he shocks his head, I continued to nudge him. Till he break.

With his arm around my shoulder, his frozen legs walked with a limp. To ease his nerves, I sang, "Were grace she falls, evermore, where grace she flies, within the sky, her wings be home to you, my brother, my friend I cry."

The moon gave light, from the window Shelley looked, and opened the door. The heat burst to our faces, like the summer wave, down in the Gold Coast.

Aldros sat down on the floor, Shelley was next to him. The fire was still dancing.

Morning rose with in an hour, for sleep it felt like that. I walked down the wooden steps, and gazed on my sleeping friend, with skin was back to normal it seems, and the devil dance had stopped. Shelley had left, late last night, but her cleaning still remained.

Fully dressed, I left Aldos a plate of fine food and walked out, knowing there was people to see. In my head, I remember the event like it was happening, Shelley said to see Garrus, he cares though I hope he does. She also left a note, which contained things, I need to get;

_Cherri,_

_Since I know you're going to give your remaining food to Aldos_

_Here is something you need to get._

_One: More food women, Last Seed is over, time to stock up for winter._

_Two: The mages guild said that your new alchemy stuff has arrived_

_Three: See Garrus if you want to help Aldros, also you may want to tell what her name that, Aldros is at yours._

_From your 'bossy' friend_

_Shelley_

Following Shelley odd orders, I told Llevana were Aldros is, she was pleased that he was off the streets for now, bought my food stock and put that away, and I was on my way to the castle to find Garrus, when bang. "Are you okay Cherri?" I looked up and there he was good old Garrus, well he isn't really old. More like early twenties. "Speak of the devil, I was looking for you," I replied, he just shock his head, with a smile on his face. "That doesn't answer, my question, but telling by your smile, your fine," he continued. He grasped my hand and helped me up. He gave a single sigh and asked "So…umm…what was it you wanted…?" I answered "we may want to find somewhere quiet first, so know can hear and Ulrich isn't around." We walked to the my house, hoping no one would care to notice.

* * *

_**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone, umm... for your understanding that, Cheydinhal as you know if quite near the moution valleys, so for your knowledge, I believe in October or Frostfall, it would be colder than Avril, well not a cold as Bruma, that would be freezing. Also this chapter is set to a different tone, Cherri finds out Aldros has been kicked out, not a month as it would of been, but four. Okay, happy reading._


	4. Chapter 4: Corruptions of a Leader

**Corruptions of a Leader**

"Do you think, no one noticed," I asked looking out the window, for anyone still looking. Garrus just shock his head again and smiled, he seems to like doing that, well to me anyway. "I'll tell you when I get interrogated at the barracks tonight," he laughed, then as he looked towards the stone class, fireplace he continued with his head tilted to one side "why is Aldros, sleeping on your floor?"

"It was freezing cold last night, I wasn't going to let him die out there," I answered "plus he's having a very bad hang over," still looking through the window for anyone, noising in.

"Is this the reason, you brought me here," Garrus asked, pointing at Aldros, with a concentred look on his face.

"Partly, I guess," I replied again "but it's mostly about your captain!" Garrus just stepped forward and rubbed her arms, looking at me, with a strange look. Something was going through his head. I don't know but my cheeks turned rosy, he smiled, then it was gone with in the same second, and he stepped back.

"I don't want you to get involved Cherri," Garrus whispered, just so no one out side could here. I don't know what I was thinking, everything moved so face, when he said that, my mind went blank, but before I know it, I screamed "I thought you cared!"

"I do, that's why I don't want…" he tried to continued, but I screamed again "I'm already got involved, when I took Aldros in!"

Garrus looked down and sighed "Your right, you have…" Slowly calming me down, Garrus again smiled. His smiles imprints into my mind more, every time he does, his kind, selfless smile keeps anyone from losing them self. I smiled back; similar thoughts were going though his head.

"We could get Aldros to testify," Garrus spoke once more, looking at Aldros, still sleeping, even though I screamed at the top of my lungs. He must be so tired, even the end of the world, wouldn't wake him up. Well maybe. Aldros has always been a strange one to figure out, even his wife never real understood him. No one does.

"It's better if we find another way, a way Ulrich wouldn't expect," I replied, I didn't want to get Aldros in any danger, nor the blame for this, if it all fails, someone needs to get us out.

"Maybe your right, check his quarters in the barracks," Garrus suggested "I've seen items in there, which can't be purposed on a Captain's salary."

The room fell to silence once more, only Aldros snoring broke it, I just gave a simple nod. Garrus smiled again, some how I don't trust his smile, but he's a good man, I know it doesn't mean any harm, but his smile it's so deep. I can't understand why, I've never felt like this before.

Everything seemed to slow down, as he spoke "see you at the castle around five." He walked towards the door; his heavy chain mail boots clashed the wooden planks on my floor, his sun burned hair bouncing, his smile plays back in my mind and the door slams.

* * *

As I left Cherri's house, I felt like a that shadow hung over me, had finally been lifted. Like I've finally going to help the people of Cheydinhal, or was it something else. I walked around the town, looking at everyone's sorrow. They hid their grief under drunken faces and smug grins, the bitter cold, of the distanced mountains Valus and Jerall alike. My heart felt cold, empty, the feeling of pain running through my veins. I took heavy breathes, clinging to my chest.

In the distance, everything faded, another guard's running footsteps, screaming a name, my name. My legs they fell, my body collapsed but I remained standing. Ulene's voice whispered, sour water running down my face, my eyes flicked opened just to fall back asleep.

* * *

The darkness of Frostfall was approaching along with the hour five. I sighed "I better go." Aldros stood behind me, his hand on my arm, like Garrus held, rubbing them, making me feel better.

"You don't have to go, I'm sober enough, I'll testify," he spoke in a low voice, which hissed ale down my ear. Though that's what I felt like, something was wrong; I knew it, Garrus, his smile, his hair, his eyes, dead.

"Ulrich would expect, besides your like family to me and family help each other," I replied, knowing Aldros stubborn behaviour would hopefully rejoice.

His blood red eyes looked down; his head posed a simple nod, and gave me my shoal. As I placed it over my shoulders, Aldros continued "Be careful, don't get caught Cherri."

I launched to the door handle and opened it carefully, there was a chill in the breeze, but I didn't mind, I'm used to it. I power walked to the castle barracks, everything looks so different, the moon was gone, the stars were dull, and the clouds were black.

The wind was sharp, like dozens of shadow knives, piecing the street, the person, the beast. After a struggling walk, well it's hard to enjoy one's self, in the freezing streets of Cheydinhal, and with the sun already gone down, who knows what the Orum Gang are up too. The gate way to the castle was nearly in sight, hoping no one would notice, I ducked behind the wall and used the longest invisibility spell, I knew, "Spectral Form" I enchanted, in a soft silent voice.

Sparks of green light, twinkled around me, turning everything invisible in its wake, when the spell was fully covered, I rushed to the barracks.

Opening the door, slowly and as quietly as I could, I spotted Garrus, Ulrich and two other guards, playing poker, for what I have no idea. I didn't notice, but the door slammed shut without me, Garrus looked over and smiled, when he shrugged.

Taking a deep breathe, I snuck past them, trying not to make a sound, like I did when entering, I brushed against Garrus, his eyes looked towards me, he couldn't see me, but at least he knew. I reached out for the rusted cold iron, door handle to Ulrich's quarters, and very quietly I entered.

* * *

"So how are you," smirked Ulrich "are you going to forget, to take your tummy pills, Garrus." I just looked down at my cards, and raised one eyebrow, and thought;

"_Can he ever learn to be nice, kind, caring, and all the other 'good' things?" _

"Ulrich, can we get back to the game," I replied, my eyes starting at the door, though making myself, seem I'm looking at Ulrich himself. The opened again, followed with another brush, with a letter.

Ulrich stood up, along with the other two, "Lights out men, early shifts tomorrow, and Garrus don't die on us, from forgetting a simple vial," Ulrich teased, with an impossible smug grin on his face, like he was having the time of his life, teasing, taunting me.

Later, while everyone left, I went up. Got dressed, and sat on my bed, feeling my forehead. _"It's warm, but it's supposed to be cool, damn it!" _

Thoughts came running through my mind, flooding my nerves. I lent over to my chest, the lid flew open, like it never did before, nearly tipping the chest over.

"_Where is it, where is it?" _

Rummaging through clothes and books, till I came to a smaller box, covered in battered, stonewashed blue velvet, with small rope lock, lifted with hast, inside, a cushioned vial, of two batches, one in a purple glass and the other in green.

Grabbing the green potion, I tore the lid off, and gulped it down, my head felt heavy, my lungs felt full, my eyes flicked coloured.

I feel into a cursed sleep once more.

* * *

**_Authors Notes:_**_ So yea, here's chapter four. Garrus has returned with his own little say, in the story. I sort of rambled at times, I did read through, and changed some things. There is slowly and shyly a bond of fondness between the two (future) lovebirds. You may notice, that there's something wrong with Garrus, well no one is perfect, you'll later see. Also if you have trouble, telling between who's talking, just say okay, i'll firgure something out, but there is a pattern on who chapters like this are layed out.  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Obsessions

**Obsessions**

The autumn sun, shone through my stitched windows, the light hung over my bed, the sound of birds leaving for the southern countries, where the warm lasts through our cold, frost bitten mornings. The light started to dim, as my eyes flicked opened. I sat up, when I heard a distanced slam of an oak door.

Panting, I rose to my feet, the floors crocked with Chainmail boots, a steady walk, and a familiar walk. Soft sounded, metal clashing, footsteps. Reaching out for my staff, I slowly walked to the balcony, hanging above my living room. Hidden behind my door, I leapt out, and with my mage's staff pointed, at my mystery guest.

"Well somebody is a little jumpy today," Garrus laughed, raising his hands in the air, "well you caught me red handed."

Dropping my staff, I ran down stairs. The cold wooden steps, banked on ice of frost weather, with no thought, I hugged him, so tightly his armour, felt like it was starting to piece.

"I was so worried, that…well you know…" I expressed with a pitiful tone on my tongue. My arms let go, my feet stepped away, and my face looked at his, my eyes focused on his.

* * *

She stood there, her mahogany hair, crystal shine in the light. Her face, paused me, her eyes filled with confusion, relief, torment passing. With a slight nod, my emotionless face, grow a smile which gave more pain.

"He's locked up tighter than stone, thinking of how it went wrong," I replied, trying to make a joke of something, which you can't. Though she did smile, shy but a smile.

Cherri looked at me, the smile on her face grew with delight, and with this her lips spoke "you mean we got him?" In my dreams, I see her smile, like I imagined a beautiful smile, a warm gentle smile.

I just lowered my head, with a simple nod, and then continued "now more guards are giving in evidence of his corruption." Cherri stared me, her head lowed and gave it's self a sigh.

"You mean we got him," she replied "in other words." I just looked to my feet; they hid under chainmail boots, heavy steel, cold ice, and taste of Frostfall Tamriel. A soft skin lifted my chin, Cherri's serious face followed. "So who is the new town captain?" she questioned her glowing eyes staring with concern. I gave a smile and placed my hands in the air, posing confusion, for fun. Her face screw up, I tried to contain myself, but chuckling sounds over powered me, silvery flash, then black, voices and pain ran down my spine, as cold plates hit the floor, my body frozen.

Lights blurred, a face in them, my head stricken in torture. "Ugh, my head, what…" I spoke as my eyes cleared the image, Cherri sat there. Her eyes filled with sadness, her face emotionless, it stared at me, her hand stroking hair out of sight from my face.

"Are you okay," she asked, turning away after her lips spoke. I tried to get my, but my pain paralyzed me. Though my heavy burden removed from my chest, soft red cushion replaced, I lay there, the inside thumped, when I tried. I was paralyzed by my own free-will.

"I'm fine, can you help me up," my lips spoke, my hand raised. Cherri's face turned, she walked back over, and sat near my naked chest. Her fingers shimmered, I seemed weightless, and as she sat me up, knowing something I wish she told me.

"Better Captain," she teased, "do you need anything else?" I simply clapped my hands in response; well I had no intention of bullying her more, or having a go at her. Even though she did knock me out with her spell.

"How did you figure that out?" I asked, leaning my head, on the cushion behind. Cherri was a mystery to me; maybe since this is over with Ulrich, I can finally get to know her. It's been a week, and still I haven't figured anything about her. Well I guess, I have secrets for reasons too, but come on, I need to know a little more. It's came an obsession telling myself, thinking of her, seeing her in my dreams. Her being real makes me even more, seeing her. Maybe that's truly the reason I hid myself, will Ulrich's investigation happened. I finally talked to her, and it feels, like my heart is broken.

"Your friend, Ulene told me, when she came to find you," she answered "she is the also the one, who got that chainmail off you." She laid her hand on my stomach; Cherri had the smoothest hands for elves, well not like I met many different types of elves. With out noticing she leaned on a cushion beside me.

I sat there, staring at her and with a heavy sigh I asked "Hey Cherri, did Ulene say anything else?" She stared at me back, a sort of 'what do you mean' look. My head filled with thoughts of what she's thinking, maybe saying to herself 'is he gone nuts' or 'does he trust Ulene' I then sighed once more "Don't worry about it, Cherri it was nothing needful."

"Oh I just remembered, something she told me to do, that's all," Cherri replied in heist, like she wasn't trying to offend me about some. I just place my hand on hers, she for some reason began to blush, her cheeks flamed with roses, "I have to…"

"It's okay you can tell me," I interrupted "I doubt she'll mind, but I can live with it." Cherri just laid her head back, like it was before, her cheeks dulled back to pale. I fiddled with strands of her hair that went out of place; she didn't seem to mind me doing it, much, though she did twitch, now and again when I did something by mistake. At one point her crown fell off. She didn't even want to replace it, back on her head.

"She said that she'll becoming back to ask you something, what I don't know," she looked down; her voice was so pitiful, her eyes so sad. I knew what Ulene was going to ask, I knew her every move, her every question.

* * *

We sat there for almost an hour, no words, just silence, fiddling with each other's hair; he was acting so sweet, he wasn't angry at me for accidentally knocking him out. The silence was torture, I wish someone said something.

He did too; it was in his hazel eyes and with this knowledge, he spoke "So Cherri, we've known each for a short time, but maybe you know, um get to know each other a little better?" I started in complete amazement, well someone broke the silence and it's taunting, but deep down I missed it.

"What do you mean?" my lips questioned, his stayed still, there was something wrong, he tried his hardest not show, his dark side? His real side? It lay there, sparkling blackness, nothing forever, the eternal nightmare living inside him.

"How old you are and stuff," he answered, that look, that 'sorry' look. It's obsessive, he's obsession, was me? A normal person would find things, over a period of time, but he wasn't normal, or anyone else, he was Garrus.

"I'm only ninety and before you make fun, that's young!" I replied making my self clear, he just look at me, trying not to laugh, and resisting temptation to talk back.

"I'm twenty-two, I know that's young for me," he smirked, making faintly laugh; he was so sneaky I didn't want to hit him, or scream at him. I just didn't, I just couldn't.

"Where did you grow up?" I asked him, the questions kept coming, I wanted to know, I become obsessive too, with my own look. Then I guess this does past the time.

I laid my head on his shoulder, and looked at him; I felt his head rest on mine. We sat there, till he spoke "I grew up here, in the Chapel, I never knew my parents, what about you?"

We looked at each other, heads bathed in each other's hair. Something was wrong, maybe I shouldn't have asked, but without a purpose where's the blame. My lips ran words, mumbles to myself, looking away, his eyes was poison to me.

"I grew up in the Vvardenfell guilds, my uncle moved quite a lot, through the guilds, unlike here they had portals, to each guild." My voice sang, drilling no notes, a plain voice, used in civil conversations. For some reason I was drawn to him, I can't let him go, Opheliac maybe?

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** This was mostly from Garrus's point of view, well it was mean't to be from his view mostly (did that even make sense??) Well here's a few thinks to note:_

_1) Cherri hair colour is Mahogany_

_2) Where it says 'she sat near my naked chest' he isn't naked, topless, his armor's missing, just no naked imagiry _

_3) The last line where Cherri goes 'Opheliac maybe?', it's an Emilie Autumn Song, about Obsession (I think)  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Drowing

**Drowning**

By the end of it, we knew everything the other doesn't bare secret. With all the laughter of our dreams, prays and fears, a cursed knock pounded on the door. Garrus laid his head against the stone panelling of rooms. He knew who has at the door, so did I.

"Coming," I called then turned back at Garrus and smiled, his smile didn't last as long as the others. With heavy steps, I walked slowly down, the frozen steps, to the lifted oak door. Pale and pretty, I pulled its icy handle, to Ulene. Her blood eyes, glow in her darkened tone of skin. She gave an evil grin, she gave her gesture and she walked up the frozen steps, like I did, and she entered my room as I do. I closed the door, and walked over to the fire, placing logs, coal and letting it light.

_

* * *

Sitting on ice, thin as glass_

That's what I thought, when Ulene entered the room. Her face, darkened by sight of me, my eyes closed, turning away from her, I dare not look.

"Feeling better Minster," she asked coldly "you know you should charge that girl." I just stared at her, _is she joking_, I thought. My face turned red, anger boiled inside, I wanted to scream, I wanted to hurt her… but why, I don't know, Cherri her smile has gone, Ulene took it away, that's why, that's it!

"For what, accidentally charging a spell to powerful?" I joked, hoping Ulene wouldn't take this seriously, but knowing her, she wouldn't do what I wish. Well not like her tell her, to lighten up, not my business.

"How do you know, it was 'accidental'!" she screamed, her face burned purple with anger, just as mine grew red.

"Because she is my friend, I care for her, she cares for me!" I howled back, that pain started to run, but I didn't care.

Ulene stood there, her eyes cowered at me, and I stepped back, and place my head in my hands, trying to care down. Tears poured out of my eyes, as I cried "I'm sorry Ulene, I did take it I did."

With Ulenes disappearing footsteps, and Cherri's growing in her place, soft hand lay me down. A gentle voice sang "Were grace she falls, evermore, where grace she flies, within the sky, her wings be home to you, my brother, my friend I cry." I looked up at her, her eyes filled with tears, I know she heard everything.

"Don't cry, its okay I promise," I plead, knowing there was no need, but I just did. She fell into my arms; her tears ran down her smothered face, ice pricks running down my chest.

"So you wouldn't?" she asked her head tilting towards the ceiling. The darkness of her eyes, seem never, no evil consumes them, no hatred, no sins. Unlike me, darkness runs through every vein, prowling, staking in my eyes. This I remember described to me as a child, living among the dead, the prayers and their prays, preaching priests, and a little boy hung over with shadows, walking in my wake, crying, begging me to let him go.

"Why would I, your my friend," I whispered, my chin rested on her head, which has tilted back, her hand placed on my chest.

* * *

For some reason, I felt angry when he said that, my mind was so focus on the word 'friend', everything else seems to be mumbles and unknown sounds. His lips move, no words come, it seems my hearing has been lost. When his body tried to shift, I gripped him;

_Don't go, please don't go_

His firm hands, held mine away from his body, allowing him to set himself free. I looked at him, as he stumbled to his armour. Placing sheets of metal, chained together, clashing, with a layer of cloth, his label, telling people his part of the town guard. Unlike Amminus Gregori and the others, I've never seen him in a helmet, well even Ulrich never had one, a simple of importance, or maybe they don't like wearing helmets?

"Where are you going?" I asked, so much sorrow and pain in my chest, he just looked at me, like I've forgotten something; they were just mumbles, weren't they.

"I have to get back, and apologize Ulene, probably help her see why I can't," Garrus answered, heading through the arch, down the frozen stairs, through the oak door and finally he enter the town, through the black gateway.

Standing on the blood pattern bed, I watching him leave through the tiny window, the sun was setting, have we been here all day, talking, laughing, crying tears, none joyful or sad.

I watched out of my window for hours, possessed by my own feelings, knowing he wouldn't return, drove me insane till my eyes closed. My head fell, my mind dreamed, no pain.

* * *

The captain's quarters haven't been touched since Ulrich was in charge, it was strange, the pain was clinging, but why it took over hasn't. Maybe those vials work after all, or maybe it's just waiting in its silence, but I will never know.

I threw myself on to the bed, its bloody pattern was like Cherri's, it seemed to even have the same warming feeling like her, but that was all in my mind. Grabbing a book at random, and reading words that had no use to me. If you step into a Mages Guild, they seem to live on reading; even Cherri herself owns tons of books on alchemy, spells, history and even for the fantasy of a good tale, gentle to gory.

My mind was too busy drifting into pain; I tried so hard not to think of her, staring endlessly at a broken clocks, wore furniture painted in gold, boxes of possessions half unpacked ready for their new homes, none which owns any meaning. Inky black sea covered my sky, in no sense or simple determination, I wanted to hang myself in obsessions, oh so pitiful, clouds of smoke I imagined flowing for everything, into my lungs, into my heart, into the beast's lair. I saw her, screaming, flames rose higher, Cherri's face, disappeared in smoke, the dream was hung by a man, an orc's head and skin become visible and with it's vision final performance, the door slam open.

"Captain," cried Amminus, his face lit in sweat, his armoured chest pounding for breathes just as heavy. Getting up, my body rushed towards him, setting him down on the even stonework floor.

In a simple command I spoke "What's wrong, what's happened?" Amminus fiercely patted his own leg, gasping for air as he tried to speak.

"Cherri…" he coughed out "orum gang, set fire to….her…house." Still gasping for air, poor Amminus started to turn pale. Thinking of nothing less, I took off his cloth chain mail, to reveal fresh wounds and burn marks, his eyes closed, his breathing returned to a steady pace. My eyes stared to water, as I pushed myself up, storming out the door.

* * *

Banning the smoke from entering, I hid behind a shield of light, flames start to seek through but then are left damp, cold, so they wither and die, just like us. Knowing the shield wouldn't last very long, as my body already inhaled too much smoke. Black clouds of death, my uncle called them as a child. Thoughts that made me cry, as the spell began to fade, a crash something knocked the door down, footsteps running this way. The flames rose higher the smoke thicken, black and mysterious someone held me as I fell.

"Don't worry, I've got you," the voice spoke, it was familiar, so much I whispered back, "Garrus?" before the lights went out.

* * *

I walked out; my face burned red, acid sweat poured down, in my arms lay, a half dead body of Cherri. Shelley rushed over as I lay Cherri on to the ground, her chest was moving slow but she was there.

"Should we take her to the inn?" she asked in her redguard voice, feeling Cherri's forehead, as a mage placed an enchanted towel to cool her down, as well giving one to me, placing it on my own forehead, I felt normal.

I gave a simple nod to Shelley before replying "better if you do, keep her inside, I better finish up here." I turned towards the orcs whom have been put to the ground by the other guards, my fists clenched, rage ran through my body. I could feel it.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**_ I'm not too proud of this chapter, but I didn't want it to be so long, I hope i'm not cutting up the story too much. It also does skip between Cherri & Garrus, alot more and well you do get to see more of the obession between the two. _


	7. Chapter 7: Trails of Fire Part 1

**Trails of Fire Or**

**Who did it? **

**1**

_Amminus_

Garrus seemed distracted into his work, everyday was the same routine; he'll wake up early, patrol the town till the sun has rose, start over a new page in his investigation, then when the lunch hour rang, he visited Cherri still laying in bed begging for him to stop, but he doesn't listen and when it's over he'll continue, and when his eyes shutter close, the page ends.

Cherri walks only in Shelley's sight, as her body is still too weak to go off and wonder she falls down more than she used too. Her face each day grew more to a healthy colour, rosy red cheek when Garrus makes her laugh. They seem to hate parting, but I never but in, for what they do is nothing of mine.

"My only wish," Garrus pleas in his sleep, "to only find out who set Cherri's house in flames." I ask his sleeping mind why? His head tills, his body limp, his dead lips reply "I love her," he then goes on mumbling things he loves about her. Even asleep he still keeps the most secretive to him self, though the evidence of those two being in love was every where, the way they meet, the way they spoke, the way they left, each blushing each smiling, each caring, never wanting the other to leave.

* * *

I sat up in bed; the beauty of the sheets design is elven, the forest colour with golden threads, the towering patterns of simple leaves and curves of crystal flora, that what made it elven. The rustic door creaked open; it stopped as it reached an inch apart from its frame. I tried to lean, seeing who was at the door. Voices spoke from the split, one was male the other a female, even though they were faint whispers, I recognised the male voice as Garrus's, the female was harder, but the wording she spoke, made her a mage of sorts, well I know it wasn't Shelley, as she sounded hyper when she spoke, well this wasn't her. My suspicions lead me to Ulene, who else would follow Garrus, and end up leaving in such anger. I don't know why she helps him, but I really don't want to know, in truth.

The door continued its journey of opening, Garrus entered, oddly wearing a helmet. He never used to, but I just laughed and commented "your disgust failed?" His eyes reared up, and then his smile appeared, lifting his extra burden from his head and placing it on mine.

"A bit big, but it suits you," he replied with his joker's grin "and for your question, my disgust did fail." His grin turned to a pout in a mere heartbeat; it made me giggle and gave my sides the pain of laughter. A simple tug and I lay on my back once more, pinned down by Garrus, he's eyes demonic, his hands felt down my arms to my neck and when he has complete control, when I can move even my spirit, he came back, risen from me then smothered himself in the lace pillow.

"I'm sorry Cherri," his fainted cries whispered "they laugh and I lose it, why can't I stop them why…" Tears scar down his face, and form a pool of a dead man's tears.

Stroking his think hair, that ran down to his shoulders, I rolled to my side and bowed my head next his. His body rolled to face mine, his armour clashed, the cloth robe folded into a bundle of rags.

"I thought men hate showing their emotions," I asked juggling nature with rumour, it's pretty hard to understand the male of your own species, so trying understanding the male of another should be impossible, but for me, understanding Garrus was a mystery that I loved.

His answer was simple, a shrug with one shoulder as he purposely crushed the other. His eyes looked away, from mine and whatever took over, want him to leave.

Garrus twisted and turned till he stood on his feet once more, I raised my legs to numb to walk, but his feet clashed when his heavy footing reached the floor. His arm shortened as it reached for the doorknob, his fingers were about to grip and open the creaking door. I couldn't stand it, he has merely been her for a couple of minutes and he is now more stubborn, more of a mystery then ever, but I couldn't, I couldn't let him leave in the state he was in. My legs felt numb but I could stand, the shock as I placed weight on them again, one footstep, and then another and just before I lost him, CRASH!

* * *

"Cherri are you okay," my faint lips ask, her face lifts up, blood dripped down her, her nose smothered in it. Her frail arms lifted her upper half while her lower lay silent.

"Don't leave me, stay Garrus," she pleaded while her nose still ran blood, hugging her was the only thing that matters, only thing I could do, ever word I said my lips didn't move for.

"Garrus," she whispered that pain boiled in my blood, but I had to stay strong for her sack, I wouldn't give in to it, whatever it is.

Placing my arms around her in a way that my have been uncomfortable to her, and lifting to her in my arms, carrying her back to bed, then finally cleaning the blood of her face.

"Now, don't leave bed without help, or there will be more than a bloody nose," I scolded her, with a discreet smirk on my face, which she frowned upon. I finished whipping the blood that was left to dry of her face.

As I got ready to stand up once more, a gentle hand grasped my arm and pulled me down, I turned to look at her, her face looked at me.

"Don't go Garrus, stay please stay," her voiced cried with sorrow and a helpless shade fell over her broken face. What was I suppose to say, if I left she was sure to follow and if I stayed I'll never get any closer to the person responsible for setting Cherri's house on fire. Both seem to hurt too much, if I stayed she'll be happy, she doesn't want me to do the investigation does she. My armour was starting to weigh down on my shoulders, brushing against my soft undershirt, probably wearing it down. The consent rubbing of my shoulder, gave Cherri the impression something was wrong, she sat up and ran her hand around the area, which made my shiver in pain when the metal pressed on to my body.

"Are you done examining," I quivered in pain and discomfort; she just gave a smile and tried to lift my chain mail chest of my shirt. Her hands started to glow as she mumbled mystic words, the glow covered my armour, and like magic it flow off my body, well then I should be surprised she is a mage. A very beautiful, enchanting, kind mage, I stared at her with a slit smile with thoughts of her, in her home, like everything she once had, before… My mind started to replay back memories forgotten, I wanted to scream then, as blood fell from, from…everything went black.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **I love the title of this chapter! A few grammer mistakes, which anyone can make. I made sure I spelt things write though. The layout of this chapter (and maybe more in the future) is that a character like Amminus, will start off then when the line comes, it will go to the normal Cherri then Garrus pattern, okay?_


	8. Chapter 8: Trails of fire Part 2

**Trails of Fire**

**Or who did it**

**2**

_Ulene_

"Garrus" I screamed at him, he stood there and turned away from the door, turned towards me. I've never seen him in a helmet, but it wasn't hard to tell it was him, let's say he's been a little distracted till he comes here, being from his 'investigation' which even the victim wants him to past on the to someone, less emotional attracted than him, would be all the gold in his week's pay, or maybe a life time's.

"What Ulene," he mumbled "what did you follow me all this way for?" His tone was soft, usually he'll have been, what's the word, violent or maybe have on of his fits, no his mind has set new icons, to which his reaction has change to new things. A new trap has been set, with a new way to trigger it?

"She's poisoning you with your love," I answered with a smug grin tied to my face "and she doesn't even know it, nor do you." His face a clear white burned with rage, I guess I sprigged the trap. Seems speaking of Cherri in a harsh way, or the smile I placed on my face as I spoke made the beast, claw it's way out, the perfect disguise for a monster.

His face suddenly resisted his anger, maybe I haven't sprung the trap after all, he looked down with pain in his eyes and a single phrase was let out, "no, I'm not going to stop." I knew then he had cached on to my riddles, more and more quickly, he's no longer the fool you grieve for, is he.

I bowed my head with a single nod, knowing what was about to happen in that room, I turned my body away and walked, my footsteps heavy as I felt a slight rage tinkle in my body. I also know when my figure had disappeared down the stairs, the door while open and he'll be with her. My thoughts lead me straight to the place, I despise most of. Preachers of gods that don't help, while we have no hand in a matter, the only thing Divine is the avatar of Akatosh, the late Martin called upon to save our forgotten sins, but then Daedra have real effects bad ones but real, solid effects. My thoughts wonder endlessly, as I entered the priests' quarters, I came for Garrus's father, well adoptive, the only person at last to cut the ribbon, High Priest Darelliun, a single Breton believer of the Nine Divines, most think of an Imperial when you see him, well maybe he is part Imperial, but then I hate mysteries like that.

* * *

"He's so warm, unnaturally warm," Shelley stated feeling his forehead with a cool palm, I looked at him, he looked so peace yet so troubled, something made him collapse, but it's not like he'll even tell me that ran though his head, like a stalking animal that caught his mind.

"Hello?" I called as a steady knock, danced along the door, it slowly crept open with a gaunt man following it's trail. His face half hidden by shadow, but I could tell he was a Breton. The way he held his head high, though his height gave him the belief he was an imperial. Then as he stepped into the light, all the pieces fit, with a distanced voice cried "Father Darelliun." My head turned, Shelley gave a bow like he was royalty, and sure a priest needs no bow, even one of his standards.

"No need to bow my child," his voice commanded with a whisk of his hand "I only came for Garrus's stake." I grew ever silent as Shelley stared at me with a sort of unpleasantness, about how I never bowed to one she would deem high. Then we have always had our differences, being a Redguard the thought of magic is some kind of sin? While my elven nature and instinct told my beating heart other wise. Magic a gift from the gods, we train to weld it, we train to control it, we bless others with life or death, that's what my uncle always said, properly still is saying it.

"How did you know…?" I asked biting my bottom lip, trying to say the rest. Faintly Garrus tucked on my hand, I didn't notice at first but his faint smile and slit eyes told me he was there, as they gaze at me in pain, pain which I once felt, and as he's dead lips tried to speak, I placed my figure over them. My eyes focused on his father once more as he stood tormented by my pitiful gaze, he felt no sorrow for as I hardly attended his church, he could tell I had no really belief in the gods, no he knows they took something from me and I hate them for it.

"Ulene sent me, telling me tales I wanted to see for myself," he spoke proudly, like a test of my reactions, a test if I should belong in his son's arms? Though I know we aren't meant to be any way, I'll see him grow old and die while I stay there for what seems forever. The door slammed as Shelley fled the scene, I was confused he looked at me with such superiority my gaze fell down to Garrus I wanted everything back, I wish I never got involved, tears began to fell from blacked memories.

"Father," Garrus screamed as he truly came around, holding me close to his chest, he whispered in my ear "don't cry, I'm hear, it's not your fault nothing is your fault, there don't cry." I felt the warmth of his body, I could hear his steady beats of his heart, and my frozen tears ran down him, there were no hiss, no spark, and no shiver.

* * *

She was cold and still so weak, only if father knew what she has been through, only if he had of seen it. I want to be strong, I want to protect her, but why can't I, those dreams, they're aren't dreams, memories he made me forget, for what reason, he should know what lives in me, what anger that inhabited in my blood, he saw my tiny body feed on paranormal flesh, yet he never killed me when I had no way of defending for myself, then those priest didn't either. Why let a monster live, why father? Do I hold the secret to corrupted path of immortality or did you feel sorrow for a child of evil, So many questions, with so few answers, why did I have to be a priest son? Why adopt me if I lead to pain, in the flames a body lays, I see the key to my investigation in my dreams, and he already lies behind bars. While his victim isn't the one who lay dormant on my lap, no it was me.

"Has your mind closed to everyone son?" my father's solemn tone rang, my simple answer a nod of the head. I placed Cherri's head on the elven pillow, poor girl cried herself to sleep, all because of me, and then I tried to sit myself up, failing all the same the weight I placed on my hands made them shake.

I gave my last sigh, as I finally sat up "I'll meet you in the chapel as soon as I'm ready father." His head stayed height even though he bowed a single nod of agreement, I always wanted to be as high as he holds himself, but I can't and we both know why, I'm not sorry for that, as I have no blame in the matter, only you.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **This chapter ended really badly I know. Garrus seems very poetic in his thinking, as well as confusing like most poems. Garrus's dad is terrifying, I think anyone would cry, he has that power! This took so long to write too, god damn GCSEs well I break of for Xmas soon, so I hopeful get to more or less near the end, though I dount it, well keep reading okay guys!  
_


	9. Chapter 9: Trails of Fire Part 3

_**Warning:** This may have contain people would not like, well it's all hinted but just incase...Read on..._

**

* * *

Trails of Fire**

**Or who did it**

**3**

_Father Darelliun _

Garrus, how would I put this to him, I made him forget those things he did, the terror he breathed as a child, and how could he forgive me. The glossed oak door closed without a sound, I passed Shelley a she was a shadow, even if she said anything it would sound as shallow as breathe I breath in this town. The chapel preaches become my only light, when I found him, I felt happy but as I truly understood his nature, my dreams fell in rage, I wanted to kill him, but by the nine I couldn't, so I hid it from him and there I have suffered much, but his cries, the blood he drank, all for me.

* * *

"Garrus," my sleepy words asked, the blurred distanced became clear, he sat there, he seemed to be crying, though as I got closer, I notice no tears ran down his face and his hand drowned in blood.

"You're…a…a…wake…" he trembled, shaking, the blood splattered, his frozen lips continued "I…I have to go, I h…have to see him, and he has to tell me why!" I shock me head, his rage filled his eyes; his face swelled red. My head rested on his broad shoulders, my arms wrapped round his chest. His tried to form his bloody hands to fists, but the wound bled more, his eyes closed.

"Let me," my timid voice declared, his eyes re-opened, dead hazel. "I'll fix them for you, okay?" He felt the fear in my speech, but with no question he unwrapped by arms, around his chest and lay down to once beautiful bed. As he lay there, I placed his hands in the air and told him to keep them there.

"I just need to get some things," I whispered "so stay here, don't move." My frail legs, held my weight though unstable, they shock as I walked to the door and down the stairs, which upon the last step they collapsed, into one of Farwil's Knights.

"Cherri," Shelley scolded "you're supposed to be in bed," the imperial knight sat me down and then turned back to Farwil. I just looked at her, nothing more then trying to find the right words to say, moving my mouth to jumble the words into a sentence.

"I came down for a cloth it's for Garrus," my mouth finally spelled out, she just looked at me, like looked at her only with a more sour glare. She didn't reply all she did was give me the cloth and a bottle of some sort of alcohol, and helped me back up to my room.

When I got there, he still lay with his hands in the air, Shelley felt sick, she was never good with too much blood, covering her face she sent me in and ran downstairs, probably to throw up in a bucket. He didn't even notice me enter; I slowly crept to the bed it wasn't till I sat next to him he even noticed I was there.

"What's in the bottle," he looked his eyes, failing to keep his curiosity at bay, stared at me as I pour the liquid on the ragged cloth. "This may sting a little," wiping the stained blood of his hands, revealed gashes across his hands, quite near his wrists, no wonder they bled so much. His face showed the agony he was in from the cloth, how strong is this alcohol; I know it isn't for drinking. When I felt like they were clean, I placing my hands over the wounds and speaking in a tongue, I doubt that Garrus has ever heard. With a single flash, his wounds healed, he looked at them in shock.

"I think I found someone who could put Janus Hassildor a run for his money," he remarked with his cheeky grin wrapped around his face. Garrus sat himself up, squeezed me as tied as he can. "Oh be careful for a few days the skin around the wound is still weak." I looked at him his eyes still shown happiness even though his smile died down.

* * *

She looked at me, placing her head on my chest once more, her soft mahogany hair, tangled in curls, her dolly pink eyes glimmered with star dust, stared to mine with silver trails falling from them. She was so strong, yet sensitive, she could cry all night yet stay strong and wary in the day, I liked that about her, she is so beautiful but not stuck up about it, I may not live to see her die, but at least she has touched love in her lonely life. But what am I scared of, I love her so why can't I tell her, I must tell her, I will right now!

"Cherri, I…I have something…err…I need to tell you," my cheeks burned red, I could feel it, a soft fire lit in my cheeks. My determination was intimidated by her, she didn't even look at me with a true stare, and she was confused I could tell that, but tried to hide it behind her hands, wiping away the tears from her raining eyes.

"I…I love you too," she smiled, her eyes widen and her soft, elven voice continued "that is what you were going to say right?" My head nodded, as it lent down, her head lifted up, our lips met. For seconds they stayed there, but as I parted from hers, I whispered in her ear, "I have to go back."

She looked at me as if to 'why?' with a deep breath, my lips replied "I have something, to do that you wanted me to do a while ago, but I'll be back before you sleep." Kissing her forehead, I left the little room, in the little inn and stepped foot, into glass snow.

Walking down forgotten paths, where footsteps have been replaced by the light snow, falling from above. To warmth of a friendly house, where friends and foes lived together with no violence, not even drunken. Just laughing and smiles, I pass though this, only seen by one man, who I wanted to see.

"Captain Garrus," Ammius saluted "the Count wants to see you." Fiddling with my quill, I lent back on to my chair, to see a high valued dummer, among the imperial based guards. He wore Black velvet and gold suit and his dark hair stood up. His skin tinted with blue, with eyes a blood red.

"If this is about the investigation, I'm giving it to Amminus." My hand fiddled the last notes, pressing them in a leather book, tied with string. I notice the count's gaze in the corner of my eye; it was like I read his mind, or maybe I sounded rude to him.

"Oh, well I also wanted to know how, your friend was doing," his back remand straight, his head held high and his hands performed gestures as he spoke. Passing the files on the case to Amminus who exited with his chin lad resting on a pile of folders, and closing the door was a pain, with me crouched under the floor, searching through battered trunks and dying boxes?

"Oh, Cherri she's a lot better," I replied with my eyes still focused on finding my toothbrush, as well as my medicine, which I've been failing to take the past month.

"I was thinking of rebuilding her house, well one like it," The count continued, watching me pull junk out of my travel trunk, probably thinking who was worse at getting rid of things me or his own son, Farwil, the knights of the thorn leader.

"Good for you." My hands finally felt to the weathered box, I seemed to forgotten, my hands felt it's dead flesh once more, I know this didn't work, but some how I become addicted by it's rose petal scent.

"Garrus," the count's stern voice yelled, which woke me you from my delusion, making my head turn to his structure. "I'll be leaving now; you go back to your love one and sort your origins out!" After this he stormed out of my quarters and back to the castle, well I presume he went that way. Just one thing that dazzled me, did father come and see him before me?

Placing everything an empty grain sack, from spare pair of clothes, his toothbrush and other items I needed for the night, and then leaving the joyful barracks back to the inn, following the same forgotten path I did before and entering a heat wave, as the fire blazed and dance with all it's might.

"Is anyone home?" My grin trailed to an empty inn, Shelley came from basement, and with her amazement she replied "Oh hello kind sire, your maiden is in her room." Well I could guess that keeping it a secret from Shelley, Cherri must lock the door and have super self control to ignore her snaky comments.

"Okay, may I have some wine to take to my fair maiden," with this, Shelley called to her mistress, who chased up the stairs by Shelley's calls. Bringing up a bottle of Tamika Vintage 415, one of the best wines in Cyrodiil, well so I've heard.

"On the house Garrus," passing the bottle over, then sending me up stairs, with Shelley's strength pushing my body up the inn's stairs, before I finally had free control over my legs, I heard them giggle, but I better not of asked, walking up to Cherri's room.

* * *

"Knock, knock," Garrus's head peered through the door, his straw like hair fell over his face, he later opened the door, and walked to my bed. I watched him as he walked, placing a bag and a bottle of wine, near me.

"So what you reading," he smiled as he poured to glasses of wine, then he laid next to me, handing the glass over. Garrus never cared for reading much at least he tries to look interested with my random mage ways. Slipping the wine from our glasses, and reading each page of 'Darkest Darkness', till soon we become mildly drunk, Garrus much more drunk than I was.

"Cherri," Garrus muttered, feeling my arm "you're beautiful, very soft and beautiful…" His head lent over to mine, kissing me passionately to I left my lips away from his and spoke "your drunk." He shocks his head and smiled, like he did before this madness, and we continued, his hands felt down my body, untying each ribbon from my corset, one by one.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** They finally kissed, finally and Garrus head gesture returns, this took me forever to write, I had a big writer's blog on this chapter, so luckly I've planned it and the few last chapters, hoping to put some more intreast in the story, because after Drowning I think it may of gone a bit of the plot, like the beginning of this chapter and sorry if there at any grammer mistakes, but I'm still learning._


	10. Chapter 10: Truth Unravelled

**Truth Unravelled**

My eyes flickered open, to see Garrus laying there, reading my book and rubbing the back of his neck. It wasn't till he noticed me, I remembered and flinted when he tried to tuck my hair behind my ear, my cheeks started to burn red, and my eyes began to fill.

"It's okay, I didn't look," he stroked his hand across my cheek, wiping the tears as they fell. He smiled, I forced my way to his chest and wrapped my arms around it, as of my life depended on it, my long life. His firm blistered hands, stroked my hair like a cat, I purred by tears, tinkling down his chest. Then for no reason, I started to laugh, Garrus's firm hands, pushed me from his chest, and stared at me, his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"What's funny?" His eyes seem water, they also seem to grow, and this just made me laugh more. So he to begin to laugh for no reason, tears of joy ran down of our childish faces till our final gasp of air, rolling on each other's embraced body. We lay on the polished floor, I used his chest as a pillow, and he played with my hair, my heart beat when in time with his, making it seem like there was only one.

Our eyes lay closed, listening to a heart beat, pounding over and over in a gentle rhythm, we dreamed of stars and peace, the beauty that rose from ashes. I could feel his firm hands, run across my skin, the blood rushing to my faces, and in the distance I could hear footsteps, they were consumed in pride, but deep inside regret, anger and sorrow. My eyes suddenly closed tight, I could feel Garrus put me aside and sit up.

"I knew you'll be here," a familiar voice spoke, my mind puzzled on who it was, but as I realized my eyes opened, my head shyly looked towards the priest, Garrus's father. He paced as he tried to get over the sight of his son, well followers of the Nine don't have sex till their married; so am I a sin to his father's eyes? I noticed Garrus's eyes, they followed his father's movement, and his face gave a serious look like he was thinking on what to say.

"You knew," Garrus interrogated "do you have spies on me or something!" The anger raised in his voice, came to the decision that he could she no other way of questioning his father. I knew something bad was going to happen, but I need to wait for the right time, grasping the sheets under my armpit and holding it in place.

"Well this was really my second theory;" Father Darellium explained "I did go to the barracks first." Garrus in reply folded his arms and lent back on the wall, he was letting his father continue, his father on the other hand looked like he was piecing together what he was going to say. I wanted to hug Garrus, but keeping my head down was an objective right now, well till Father Darellium says something to set off his son, used to be anything related to me, maybe it still is but I know one thing Garrus has changed since we first met, properly.

"Well there is something to tell you," his eyes looked at me, Garrus noticed this and reacted, the anger swelled inside him, he nudged forward, but before he could stand, I grasped him and squeezed him so tight, burying my face in his stomach, trying my best to cover myself at the same time. Listening to Garrus's heart rate fall to a steady beat, I turned my attention towards his father, who stood there with his head held high and his arms behind his back.

"I'll escort Garrus to you around noon, by then he should be fully fit and well dressed," giving him a delighted smile, Garrus just rolled his eyes, his father gave a civil nod and was then on his way back to his church. I then looked back at Garrus, he just stared at me like a child would do, and I have seen them do it tones of times.

"Come on, better get dressed," I stood up and walked to my draws, forging though the hand me down clothes Shelley gave me, it was lucky we were the same size. Garrus later stood up as I entered to bathroom with a bundle of clothes in my arms, he had the sheet wrapped around his lower half, just in case I guess. Closing the door behind me, I placed the clothes on a stool behind the door, like I've done numerous of times now. The bath was enchanted, in it's magic and by appearance, well best inn, gets the best stuff, well Newlands Lodge is more like a pub than an inn since it is where the orcs more or less get drunk and have occasional fights, the few I've seen were brutal, it's why I stopped going there and most people stay here at best, and try to stay out of that place as much as possible. I lent over the marble tub, and slide my fingers down a bronze dent in the side, within seconds water filled the tub and as always the right temperature, dipping my feet in just to check before lying there for hours on end, except today where I have someone else needing it.

* * *

It wasn't long before Cherri was fully dressed and was out; she even ran a bath for me though it didn't really right, since I was going to see my dad. Not long after we were ready and on our way, I know Cherri is only doing this for my best interests, but I don't want to know more, I don't want to hear his smug voice ever again.

The thick snow didn't stop the children from having fun near the chapel, the nun watching over them was Sister Ohtesse, she often works as the chapel healer but at break times she is often near by to help the children if they get hurt. Her downside is that she is too kind, she'll help anyone in need, and I guess that's Cherri's downside too, isn't it?

"Hey, is that Aldos?" I pointed out at the dummer, carry a basket of food back to his house, Cherri looked at me like she was my mother, bending forward and placing her hands on her hips. I just looked down and continued to walk towards the chapel, she followed me but right now I wanted to be alone, just so I could think.

"Are you okay Garrus?" I stopped in my tracks as Cherri placed her hand on my shoulder; I looked at her and sighed "I want to do this on my own, okay?" She looked confused; I just looked away for a bit, before turning around to see that she was gone. Even so I took a deep breathe and entered the chapel, walking down the stairs to the priests living quarters, to my childhood home in other words.

"Dad, you wanted to see me," I spoke under my breath in a room I once played in, a room I slept in, a room that hasn't changed a bit. My father sat on my old bed, and gave a sigh.

Hours passed and as I returned to Cherri's room, she was curled up in ball under some new sheets, I could hear her mumble and sob, she's terribly worried about me after all, no wonder she wanted to come. I crawled under the sheets and cuddled her, she seemed to cry more but then tears started to run down my face too.

"I'm a monster Cherri, why do you care so much," Cherri suddenly felt cold, her eyes bubbled up with even more tears, flooding her face as they fell.

"What…do…you…mean…monster?" I didn't want to tell but I had no chose, she must know, she must, I love you Cherri; it's why I must.

"I'm half vampire Cherri, I kill when I'm in full rage and I drank their blood."

"No, no, no!"

"I'm sorry, Cherri it's the truth, I thought you should know."

"But I love you; you're not leaving me, are you?"

My heart stopped, she doesn't care, why doesn't she care? I just squeezed her as tight as I can, and bathed in the loving scent that she carried. I could feel her move, her eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the cover, we lay under.

"Cherri," her gentle hands wiped the tears I didn't notice had fell, pausing me from words, that lay jumbled in my head. The fell into silence and emerged the faint beating of our hearts, tearful breathes we took as the blanket covered the stars.

* * *

"Cherri, aren't you returning to the Mages Guild tomorrow?" His voice was filled with sorrow, my heart sank, I forgot about that how did I forget? Was I too evolved in his love to even remember, that I'll be going? The as my head grew heavy with questions, an answer to a question I could ask someone else, I felt the smile grow on my face. I could see Garrus's face as I do the sun. The room smelt like dried rose petals with their crimson rain falling from the ceiling.

"The mages guild," my voice faintly spoke "they can help you."

Garrus sat up, his tilted head bared the look of a confused child, his hair untidily woven within one another.

"Well they help the Count of Skingard," I explained "so they'll help you." I held his hands high, as the glowing smile, yet his face still bore the childish confusion as before, it was sort of adorable. There was silence for a long time after, we stayed in the same pose as we were frozen in time, I could feel numbness in my legs start to creep up, slowly as the sunlight seemed to fade into darkness.

"What do you mean?" Garrus sighed, his face turned away from mine, his hands freed themselves from my cage.

"Let's say they own me," I replied with a single kiss on his cheek before leading to the door.

"If it makes you feel better," I added "I'm a quarter dummer?" He just smiled before disappearing down the stone dead stairs.

* * *

**_Author's Comments: _**_I know took long enough, I know.....I was lazy....I so want this story to end, well two or three chapters to go....I more or less rushed through, wanting to get it done, so don't annoy me with grammer, guys....bye_


End file.
